


Lost

by yoshi12370



Series: Time Crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron goes missing. Roark panics. Riley dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Luna's fault for this. All of it.

It’s been a day without his dad contacting him in some way.

Normally Roark wouldn’t worry about it. It is normal for Byron to disappear to Iron Island to find more fossils for his collection, that takes a day or two. More often than not, he would meet up with Riley and train together. However, this time, something’s off.

-

Three more days pass, and Roark still hasn’t received any sign of Byron. He went to Canalave Police to file a missing person report, but for some reason none of the police force knows who Byron is, despite him being the city’s Gym Leader. Roark doesn’t think much of it.

-

A week goes by, and now both Roark and Riley are in states of panic. They thoroughly searched Iron Island for any sign of the cape-wearing Gym Leader. All they could find was a week-old hole that Byron could have dug. Riley planted a mysterious seed next to the area.

-

Another week goes by, and things start to become strange. None of the Canalave citizens remotely remember anything about Byron. Also, Riley is constantly having weird dreams about Byron and someone he recognizes as “Sir Aaron”. Not to mention that now people are vaguely remembering who Roark is. Roark is scared witless at this turn of events.

-

A surprise visit from Cynthia draws some interesting revelations to the Missing Byron case. She explains that three weeks ago, time and space were manipulated by a madman who took control of Dialga and Palkia, the Pokemon deities of Time and Space. She’s been going to city to city to see if there were any side effects of the event. Roark and Riley finally have hope to find Byron. As of now, Roark’s own mother doesn’t remember him or having any children.

-

The seed that was planted by Riley was actually a “Time Flower”. With the power of Aura, it can show events of the past in extreme detail. With both Riley’s and Cynthia’s Lucarios, they activate the flower. They see Byron digging the hole, and suddenly disappearing during the light show caused by Dialga and Palkia. Now Roark knows the next step, even if it’s next to impossible. Throughout the ordeal, Riley is strangely silent.

-

Cynthia left Canalave to find Lucas, who has an affinity for the gods of time and space, so they could try to contact the legendary Pokemon. Riley, however, never really left the island after learning of Byron’s fate.

-

Riley calls Roark in the middle of the night, distressed beyond belief. He tells Roark all about the recurring dream of Byron and Sir Aaron, how every time the dream starts, it always in Sir Aaron’s point of view, how these dreams seem more like memories, and how Byron tells Sir Aaron how he ended up in the past. Roark is now sure that Byron ended up in the past. Roark asks if there’s anything more to learn from the dreams. Riley says no, but Roark feels he’s holding something back.

-

Cynthia calls at the end of the week. She says that they’ll be able to get Byron back with the help of Lucas and his recent capture of Dialga. Roark is ready to go, but Riley is extremely anxious for some reason.

-

The day before the trip, Riley tells Roark the extra part of his dream. He tells Roark about Sir Aaron’s love for Byron, and how similar it is to his love for him. He tells Roark how Byron returns these feelings and doesn’t want to go back to his time. Now Riley is questioning everything he ever known about himself and his family. It scares him to the bottom of his soul.


End file.
